Hiburan Kembang Api
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Len dan Rin bosan bermain kembang api karena hanya diputar-putar begitu saja, dan akhirnya Rin memiliki ide yang justru berakibat fatal. Apa ide Rin tersebut?


"_**Nee-chan**_, aku bosan kalau main kembang api seperti ini terus," gerutu Len sambil memutar-mutarkan ganggang kembang api dengan bosan.

"Sama Len, mana _**kaa-chan**_ dan _**tou-chan**_ belum pulang, gak ada yang bisa dimainkan," timpal Rin, yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Len.

"_**Nee-chan**_, punya akal tidak?" tanya Len.

"Akal apa?" tanya Rin balik.

"Untuk membuat permainan kembang api ini jadi lebih menyenangkan!" seru Len.

"Apa ya? Hmm ..." Rin terlihat memasang pose berpikir.

Yup, jam tujuh di malam Minggu terasa membosankan bagi duo Kagamine ini. Lenka dan Rinto—yang merupakan orang tua mereka—belum pulang dari kantor mereka.

"_**Nee-chan**_, masih belum terpikirkan ya?" tanya Len.

"Belum," jawab Rin.

"Hahhhh ..." keduanya menghela napas bosan.

"Ah, _**nee-chan**_ punya ide!" seru Rin tiba-tiba.

"Apa apa?" tanya Len penasaran dengan tampangnya yang _**sho**_-ehem lupakan kata yang terakhir.

"Kita main di halaman belakang saja!" jawab Rin semangat.

"Hahh? Kan sama saja," gerutu Len.

"Nanti _**nee-chan**_ akan memberitahumu, tenang saja," ujar Rin.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke halaman belakang untuk melakukan 'pesta' kembang api yang dikatakan Rin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiburan Kembang Api**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Aneh, abal, gak sesuai dengan judul, humor garing kayak keripik, dan masih banyak warning lainnya.**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Family and Humor**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len hanya bisa bingung melihat pohon jeruk besar yang berada di hadapannya ketika ia sampai di halaman belakang, bingung dengan maksud _**aniki**_nya.

"_**Nee-chan**_, kita mau apa disini?" tanya Len bingung.

"Stok kembang api kita masih banyak kan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Masih banyak dong, memang untuk apa sih?" tanya Len.

"Pokoknya ambil saja, sudah ambil _**nee-chan**_ jelasin, oh ya, tambah tangga yang panjang," ujar Rin.

"Tapi _**nee-chan**_ janji ya, bakal jelasin apa maksudnya," ujar Len.

"Janji, _**nee-chan**_ tidak akan berbohong, sumpah," ucap Rin sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Baiklah, _**nee-chan**_ tunggu di sini," ucap Len dan masuk ke kamar.

**.**

**Hiburan Kembang Api**

**.**

"Nah, di sini dia!"

Len akhirnya menemukan kotak berisi persediaan kembang apinya setelah nyasar membuka berbagai kotak di gudang, mulai dari kotak baju bekas, kotak mainan Len dan Rin dulu, sampai kotak ehemcelehemdam milik mereka.

"_**Tou-chan**_ kenapa belum pulang juga ya?" tanya Len bingung, "Oh, jangan lupakan _**kaa-chan**_,"

Len mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, lalu menemukan sebuah tangga yang panjang.

"Bagaimana cara mengangkutnya ya?" tanya Len melihat tangga kayu yang sedikit membuatnya merinding.

Walaupun usia Len dan Rin masih delapan tahun, tapi mereka punya seribu cara untuk melakukan apa yang ingin mereka mau.

"Umm, aku bawa tangganya, lalu balik ke sini ambil kotak kembang apinya," ujar Len menyusun rencana seperti pemimpin prajurit yang ingin melakukan perang.

"LEENNNN, SUDAH BELUM?! _**NEE-CHAN**_ BAKAL DATANG UNTUK MEMBANTUMU!"

Teriakan _**aniki**_nya membuat Len tuli sesaat. Sampai akhirnya Rin masuk ke dalam gudang dan melihat Len yang menutup telinganya.

"Hehe, _**nee-chan**_ lupa kalau kita tidak bisa mengangkut dua barang sekaligus kalau barangnya seperti itu sendirian," Rin hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali kutuan itu #dilindes

Len yang sudah bebas dari tuli sesaat hanya menggerutu, "Sekarang _**nee-chan**_ bantu aku ya,"

"Baik baik, _**nee-chan**_ bantu ..." Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Cepek dulu dong,"

'Behh, _**nee-chan**_ habis nonton 'L**top si U**il nih, ngikutin Pak Ogah, cepek dulu dong ...' batin Len sweatdrop.

"Hahaha, _**just kidding**_," ujar Rin, "Nah, ayo angkat ke halaman belakang di pohon pisang tadi,"

"Lho, bukannya itu pohon jeruk ya?' batin Len lagi.

**.**

**Hiburan Kembang Api**

**.**

"Nah, _**nee-chan**_, kita mau apa?" ulang Len.

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Nah Len, nanti kau tolong pegang tangga ya, _**nee-chan**_ tidak mau jatuh dari tangga, walaupun _**nee-chan**_ lebih tua darimu, tapi fisikmu lebih kuat, jadi kalau _**nee-chan**_ suruh geser, kau menggeser tangga ke arah kanan," jelas Rin.

"Baik _**nee-chan**_, aku mengerti!" seru Len.

Rin mengangkat tangga itu dan mendekatkannya pada pohon jeruk, lalu memanjat tangga itu sambil membawa sekotak kembang api dan korek api.

Dan ketika sampai di pucuk pohon, Rin sedikit membengkokkan ujung kembang api dan menusuk ujung daun dan menghidupkan kembang api tersebut.

Itulah hal yang dilakukan Rin sampai akhirnya pohon jeruk yang buahnya habis dipetik itu penuh dengan kembang api yang menyala.

"Uwahh, bagus sekali, _**nee-chan**_ hebat!" puji Len ketika melihat hasil karya anikinya.

"Siapa dulu dong, _**nee-chan**_ gitu," ucap Rin sambil membanggakan dirinya.

Len mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan segelas jus pisang dari kulkas dan memberikannya pada anikinya.

"_**Arigatou**_," ujar Rin sambil duduk dan menyeruput jus jeruk yang dibawakan Len.

"_**Doita**_, _**nee-chan**_," jawab Len yang juga ikut duduk di kursi taman sambil melihat pohon jeruk yang kini dihiasi oleh kembang api.

Tapi kebahagiaan mereka tak berlangsung lama, salah satu daun terbakar hingga membakar daun yang lain. Len dan Rin yang terlihat panik segera masuk ke dalam dan menyiram pohon yang tengah kebakaran itu. Namun yang terjadi adalah api itu makin besar hingga menghanguskan pohon jeruk tersebut.

Rin dan Len menjadi takut seketika, takut dimarahi _**tou-chan**_ mereka yang sangat menyukai jeruk, dan terutama pohon yang mereka jadikan hiburan kembang api itu adalah pohon tertua yang merupakan pohon kesayangan _**tou-chan**_ mereka.

"_**Ne-Nee-chan**_, bagaimana ini?" tanya Len takut.

"_**Nee-chan**_ juga tidak tahu," jawab Rin.

"_**Tadaima**_!" seru Lenka dan Rinto yang merupakan _**kaa-chan**_ dan _**tou-chan**_ mereka dari luar.

"Le-Lebih baik kita tutup mulut," saran Rin yang sedetik kemudian langsung disetujui Len.

**.**

**Hiburan Kembang Api**

**.**

"_**Ohayou**_ Rin, Len," ujar Lenka.

"_**Ohayou mo**_, _**kaa-chan**_," ujar mereka berdua serempak ketika habis sarapan.

"Nah, kalian main dulu ya? _**Tou-chan**_ mau menyiram pohon kesayangan _**tou-chan**_ di halaman belakang," ujar Rinto.

Wajah Rin dan Len memucat seketika saat mengingat momen kemarin yang bisa membuat tou-chan mereka marah besar.

"Ke-Kenapa wajah kalian pucat?" tanya Rinto bingung.

"Kemarin pas _**tou-chan**_ dan _**kaa-chan**_ belum pulang, aku dan Len main di halaman belakang," ujar Rin.

"Lalu disitu ada hantunya, kami mohon, tou-chan jangan pergi ke sana," timpal Len.

"Hahaha, mana ada hantu di pagi yang cerah ini," ujar Rinto sambil tertawa.

Rin dan Len bersembunyi di balik pintu halaman belakang ketika _**tou-chan**_ mereka keluar untuk menyiram pohon.

Awalnya Rinto tidak menyadari akan pohonnya yang hangus itu, dikarenakan kebetulan daun pohon jeruk itu sedikit berwarna hitam—itulah sebabnya Rinto menyukai pohon jeruk unik yang satu ini.

Namun, karena Rinto melihat bekas ganggang kembang api, ia baru menyadari kalau '_**his lovely tree**_' miliknya itu hangus tak berbekas.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBAKAR POHON KESAYANGANKU INI?!"

Suara _**bass**_ milik Rinto menggelegar terdengar hingga _**igloo**_ di Alaska milik orang Eskimo roboh #majashiperbolakambuh

"_**GOMENASAI**_,_** TOU-CHANNNN**_!" Rin dan Len segera kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara menuju kamar mandi, tempat persembunyian mereka, tapi terlambat, tangan besar Rinto telah menangkap mereka berdua.

Dan hari mereka diakhiri dengan 'omelan' singkat dari sang kepala keluarga. Lenka yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala terhadap kelakuan suami dan anaknya.

_**OWARI!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
